


Issac's Smutty Dream

by Phos_mob



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: I wrote this instead of studying bio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, hope you fucking like this Issac happy birthday, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phos_mob/pseuds/Phos_mob
Summary: It all started after he and Wade were done dancing for Thor and Jenny, that they left the bar and it just somehow got a little bit too steamy. He just realized that deep inside of Deadpool was a somewhat decent human being.Key word: somewhat.Because right after he was starting to realize that, Wade fucking violently smashed him onto the wall.





	Issac's Smutty Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Issac).



> Happy Birthday Issac!!! Ur now a big boi so here's some fucking smut of ur two favorite bois.

Peter didn’t know how he and Wade ended up fucking in an alleyway.  
It all started after he and Wade were done dancing for Thor and Jenny, that they left the bar and it just somehow got a little bit too steamy. He just realized that deep inside of Deadpool was a somewhat decent human being.  
Key word: somewhat.  
Because right after he was starting to realize that, Wade fucking violently smashed him onto the wall.  
“Deadpool?”  
“Yes Spidey?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Heh, I don’t have a smart-ass response for that so—”  
Wade proceeds to then smack their lips together. Of course, with their mask still on halfway, though it certainly didn’t stopped the situation from getting a bit more provocative. This sloppy make out session only lasted for about a minute before our little Spidey pulled back.   
Now you would expect that at this stage of the story, Peter would slap Wade and demand for answers for whatever he’s scheming, but what ended up happening is that both dudes went to the back alleyway and continued their make out session. Because to be honest, Peter was a tad bit horny.   
“Deadpool, I want you to fuck me.”  
Well, this seems like an interesting turn of events.   
Wade, a man with probably zero morals, was kinda bewildered by the fact that his Spidey was saying this.   
“Uh, Spidey? You okay buddy?”  
“No, I’m not okay, I’m fucking horny.”  
Technically speaking, Wade was the one who started it. He didn’t expect this to go further than Spidey slapping him, reminding him that he’s a married man, and other things that are not him and Spidey fucking. Though, Wade wasn’t against the thought of fucking him. It’s just that it seems like Spidey is getting out of character. Like, extremely out of character, as if this was some kind of smutty fanfic.   
They both then proceed to fuck. Not just any kind of fucking though, it’s the kind where your ass would hurt afterwards for at least two months.   
Before we could get to the climax, Issac woke up abruptly from this smutty dream. From the distance, we hear Issac’s mom screeching for him to get his ass out of his bed and get ready for school.   
But as Issac was about to leave for school, he noticed something on his desk, a piece of paper that says:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISSAC!!


End file.
